


Comfortably Numb

by skund



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://fictionalknight.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://fictionalknight.livejournal.com/"><strong>fictionalknight</strong></a> ’s prompt Ultimate Steve/Tony, “safe sex”. I don’t think this was what you wanted either but, heh, <em>Ultimates</em>. At least nobody got eaten here. Or exploded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortably Numb

Tony's back was to him as he stormed into the opulent office. Steve slammed the door behind him, reveling in his adrenalin-fueled battle high, and strode towards the lithe figure. Tony was talking to someone through some silver machine sitting on his ear. Steve grabbed him by his shoulder and spun him around, ripping that infernal device off his ear. Tony had barely a moment to look surprised before Steve dragged him into a crushing kiss. It took Stark a moment to respond, but then he returned the kiss with a vengeance. The highball tumbler

Tony had been holding fell to the floor, spilling golden liquid all over the plush carpet. Steve started backing Tony towards his desk.

Tony broke the kiss to gasp against Steve's cheek. "I take it the mission was as successful as always, my dear Captain?"

Steve just grunted and tried to capture Tony's lips again. The man was a shameless babbler, a habit he indulged in even during these post-mission encounters they'd somehow fell into. Steve wasn’t sure why he’d first gone to Tony, with blood on his still uniform and concrete dust in his hair, or what drove these frantic, snarling groping sessions. Today he ached for more. Steve reached down and palmed Tony through his expensive suit pants.

“Cutting straight to the chase, an excellent strategy-“ Tony huffed warm air against Steve’s lips but was cut off as Steve grabbed him by the shoulders again and turned him around, bending him over his desk.

“Oooh,” Tony gasped, his smooth façade fracturing for a moment. “Captain, I-“

“Shut up.” Steve growled, reaching for Tony’s belt. The smaller man was pliant and warm against Steve’s thighs; the discarded glass of whiskey certainly wasn’t his first for the day. Probably wasn’t even his fifth.

“I’m not sure that-“

“_Shut up_.” Steve barked.

“My goodness, you are a wit. I assume you’ve brought adequate protection?”

Steve paused then with a frown. “Protection…? You’re not a girl, Tony.”

Tony let out an exasperated sigh and Steve could just _feel_ the man roll his eyes at him. “You can’t just get on with business. These days you need to be prepared. Have you even been tested?”

Steve snarled when hit in the face with yet another New Thing to which he had to adapt.

“I suppose you have, the army is awfully thorough like that.” Tony rambled on, nose pointed at his own desk.

Steve cuffed him lightly over the head but it only caused Tony to release a high pitched laugh. He stretched out along his desk, reaching for an almost empty decanter. “God man, you don’t even know where I’ve been. I don’t know where I’ve been.” The last part mumbled as Tony brought the mouth of the decanter to his lips.

Frustration twisted deep in Steve’s gut and with a huff he backed off of Tony. Tony slid precariously to the floor with Steve’s bulk gone, decanter firmly in hand. He looked up as Steve and those blue eyes were hazy. Steve snarled, , lip twisting distastefully. Why did he keep doing this? Why was he… God, why was he even _here_? He realised something of his thoughts must have shown on his face as Tony started to chuckle, a long rambling drunkard’s laugh. Steve turned on his boot heel and left without a word, Tony’s laughter following him out the door.


End file.
